Moonflowers in the Sunlight
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: A love that blossomed in the darkness of her room, reaches maturity in her sunlight. My entry for the 2009 UlquiHime Pronzfest on BA. Good luck to everyone else who entered! Rated M. Obviously, for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Ok. For the peoples who go on BA, this is my (Tia_Harribel's) entry for the 2009 UlquiHime Pronzfest. It took me a couple of hours to do and finish this and I did my best, so yah. And I actually slacked on my homework JUST to finish my entry, so i'm trying to post this quickly so I can get back to my homework. I hope you guys like it, and of course, please review. It's always nice to see the opinions of someone who liked what I wrote._

_Anyway, on with the entry!_

_And of course, good luck to everyone else who posted an entry for the contest! ^^_

_P.S.: I wrote like two lines in Spanish, so if the wording is inaccurate, then I apologize. Despite being Puerto Rican, my Spanish really sucks. I had to look up a few words as a matter of fact..._

* * *

Stark white walls had been practically all Orihime had seen for a long while; the years came and went like the ebb and flow of the tides, leaving her to see the reflection of time long passed in the shallows. But the flame-haired princess didn't rely on the eternally present moon in the perpetual night sky of Hueco Mundo to control the ocean's otherwise reckless waves within her mind. No. The moon she relied on was her guardian, his snow-white skin practically luminescent in the darkness of his counterpart's room. Just as her memories came and went, so did her nakama so many years ago. Just _how_ long ago, she had forgotten; she only remembered that they came and were overwhelmed by the strength of Aizen's forces. Even her once beloved Kurosaki-kun had taken a backseat to another, to her moon.

Just as Orihime had been once again weeding through memories and experiences she heard an almost tentative knock at the door to her almost prison cell-like room. "I'm coming in, woman." Ulquiorra's voice announced as usual. But something about the voice was not as usual. The intonation of his sultry voice was… different somehow, and Orihime picked up on it right away; she had been around Ulquiorra for so long that she could tell just by a simple change in the way he spoke that may be out of the ordinary, but Orihime couldn't quite place the change in his voice—after all, it wasn't often that his voice had anything other than a practically monotonous tone. Nonetheless, it still sounded different somehow. His voice aside, he _never_ knocked!

A hand around her neck—and a slight feeling of weightlessness—had cut off her thought processes as well as her breath. "What have you done to me, woman…?" Ulquiorra whispered, his voice almost strangulated and his breathing heavy as he looked into Orihime's eyes; his grip slackened slightly—allowing Orihime to breathe again—but without releasing her throat. He apparently let himself in. Orihime stared into Ulquiorra's eyes, attempting what was normally undoable: reading them. She saw confusion, just a touch of fear, and… No… It couldn't be, could it?

"What did you do to me?" Ulquiorra repeated, his voice a bit louder, firmer and more demanding; he was desperate for an answer. Orihime looked at him a bit fearfully; she honestly had no idea what he was talking about. As if sensing her confusion, Ulquiorra lowered her till her knees were touching her bed, and released her. He sat next to her on the bed and turned his head to face her his breathing getting heavier if nothing else. Then he lightly grasped her wrist and pulled it towards him slowly and deliberately. Orihime had her eyes closed, wondering what he was going to do to her. She opened her eyes after several seconds of her hand remaining stationary. Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red when she saw just where her hand was being held. _I was right then… I _did_ see lust in his eyes…_ Orihime felt an all-too-familiar heat pool low and deep within her stomach and between her thighs. She had been suffering from such lustful feelings herself for a while after arriving in Hueco Mundo; she had just grinned and bore it. Oh, but how it had grated on her nerves and her self-control. It was just then that she had noticed the distinct bulge in Ulquiorra's hakama, making her blush even an even deeper shade of red, if that were at all possible.

"U-Ulquiorra…?"

"Touch." he commanded, before lying down and closing his eyes, as though he were expecting to fall asleep; that was obviously not the case though. He let go of her hand. Orihime hesitantly reached that small distance that remained between her hand and Ulquiorra's aroused member. She felt her finger brush just barely against something and in response, she heard a sigh; she withdrew her hand and continued to feel the burn of the touch, as though that one finger had just been dipped in acid. Hearing that sigh—along with the knowledge of just what it was that she touched—made her lower region feel uncomfortably warmer and wetter. Just then, her courage came back to her and she leaned over, reaching her hand into of the Cuarta Espada's hakama and lightly grasped the lengthened organ. Ulquiorra made a noise that Orihime could barely believe was a soft but heated moan. If just grabbing it made him moan like that…

Orihime stared at her hand covered in fabric and the bulge that revealed what lie underneath. She had a devilish idea. An uncommon occurrence although not impossible.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and glowered at Orihime, leaving her courage to once again swirl down the drain. "Did I… do something wrong…?" Orihime asked nervously and somewhat embarrassed as she slowly let go of his member. Ulquiorra immediately toppled her over, holding her wrists at her sides. His mask of stoicism had cracked and his he looked at her like a starving cheetah eyeing an old and sick wildebeest.

"You stopped." Ulquiorra replied, lowering his face to Orihime's.

"You couldn't have waited just a few more seconds?' Orihime pouted.

"No." was Ulquiorra's straightforward answer as his lips crashed onto hers, rough and demanding. Orihime gave in right away, moving her lips against his as they continued. Ulquiorra's tongue slipped into his princess' mouth, stroking, caressing everything within its reach, including _her_ tongue. His lips and tongue completely dominated her and her senses; she could feel him, _experience_ him alone. It made her desire for him unbearable.

"Ulquiorra, please… Touch me…" Orihime panted. Ulquiorra wasted no time in releasing Orihime's wrists from his bruising grip and tearing her dress off. He took his time appreciating her body; he sneered at the two pieces of cloth—her bra and panties—obstructing his view of his sun's body.

"Why do you have these on…?" Ulquiorra asked in an almost-hiss. Orihime's blush once again returned.

"W-well, in the real world, women wear these bec-cause—"

_Rip! Rip!_ "You don't need them." was his simple reply. Orihime turned her body—so she would be lying on her stomach—to cover herself. Ulquiorra chuckled; actually chuckled.

He leaned down so his lips were just barely touching the outer shell of her ear and whispered, "Do as you wish; this position will only better suit my purposes." Orihime shuddered at the sound of his husky voice. She heard the sound of rustling fabric and then the sound of fabric falling to the floor with a soft, muffled plop. Ulquiorra ran a finger along Orihime's damp slit, feeling her squirm as he did so. She suddenly tensed when that finger touched the nub at the apex of her folds.

"Do you like it when I touch you there?" the Cuarta Espada breathily asked in her ear. He received no response. Wanting to know her response, her rubbed her clit with his finger until she loudly moaned.

"Yes… I-I love it when you touch me there…!" Orihime's voice was higher-pitched than normal, the feeling from his finger on her most sensitive area still reverberated through her body, centered mostly on the nub; she could barely bite back another moan.

Ulquiorra wasn't _completely _ignorant when it came to sex. He knew two things when it came to the subject:

One: When in doubt, don't think; just do.

Two: For females, first times hurt like a bitch.

So far, he had been doing the first thing. He just had his thoughts take a backseat and let his emotions rule his actions. The second thing would be a bit harder to do. After all, he had grown to like, or even—dare he say—love Orihime; hurting her was something he wanted to avoid if possible.

He had known her for years and loved her for years. When she died, it actually struck a chord, a sour note within him.

"Woman…"

_**A once-again youthful Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, tears in her eyes as she fingered the chain attached to her chest. "I'm sure."**_

"_**If you let me do this, there is no going back."**_

"_**Ulquiorra, I want this." she reaffirmed. **_**I want to be with you…**_** she wanted to add. But it wasn't the right time to say such a thing. Hell, she didn't even know if her feelings were reciprocated. The two had seemed to grow a bond, but whether or not that bond was as strong as Orihime thought, she wasn't sure, so she said no more.**_

_**She could've sworn she saw Ulquiorra's lips quiver, but she dismissed it. "…Very well." her warden said gravely after a slight hesitation, but yanked the chain from her chest without a pause.**_

_**For years afterward, Ulquiorra accompanied the now-hollowified Orihime through Hueco Mundo, finding hollows for her to feed on and protecting her from others who had her same mindset.**_

_**From mere hollow to Gillian.**_

_**From Gillian to Adjuchas.**_

_**From Adjuchas to Vasto Lorde, he saw it all. As she rose through the ranks, she regained small pieces of herself, of her memories and her very being; she slowly regained her sentiency.**_

_**Finally, Ulquiorra had brought Orihime back to the only home she had known for years upon years so she could become an arrancar like him. The second Cuarta Espada alongside him no less.**_

_**He loved her as she did, but he waited. He waited for countless decades for **_**her**_**. He waited 'til her death and continued to wait. Just so they could be together.**_

_**Just so he could be with her.**_

He stared at the rear entrance of her hollow hole—which, coincidentally, was in the same place his was—as if to make sure that this wasn't a dream, just to make sure it was _real_.

He caressed her slit again, just as a final reminder that he really _was_ about to make Orihime his. Her tenseness remained. Her breath came in short, broken, anxious gasps.

"Relajar, mi princessa. Le doler más if tu no relajar." the foreign words coming from Ulquiorra's lips indeed relaxed her. He had been teaching her Spanish ever since it was a sure thing that she would never be rescued, so she knew exactly what he was saying. Then again, she didn't _need_ to be rescued. She was no longer a hostage; she was just another part of the Espada's version of a family.

Just as Ulquiorra had taught Orihime his native tongue, she in turn had taught him what it meant to have a heart; he didn't want to cause her more pain. The poor girl had been through enough already. An idea struck him. Perhaps pleasure would counter the pain? It was worth a shot.

He ran his finger down her slit once more before reaching her clit and continuously rubbed it. Orihime's breathing became ragged once again after only seconds of it returning to its normal rate. Keeping her distracted with the attention to her nub, Ulquiorra placed the tip of his member to _his_ woman's entrance; she barely noticed. He slowly began to push in, stretching her maiden barrier. Just before it reached its breaking point, he quickly sheathed himself within her, tearing the skin.

"Ah…" Orihime breathed, feeling a quick, sharp pain in her lower regions, temporarily dulling the sensations from Ulquiorra touching her swollen nub. Ulquiorra brought his finger away from it and grabbed her hips, his thumbs tracing circles on her buttocks.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra murmured.

"Yes."

With that, he slowly pulled out until a small portion of himself was left within her and roughly thrusted back in. The rhythm was built upon that one motion, pulling out and thrusting back within her. Her walls grasped at his shaft, not wanting it to leave; each time he reentered her, his length caressed her velvet walls deliciously. From the position they were in, Ulquiorra was able to continuously stroke that certain area within his lover that caused wanton moans to escape her lips. Orihime whimpered as she felt the pleasure still coursing through her veins in a toxic cocktail of love and lust start to center within her core. Ulquiorra's breathing was shallow; he was desperately grasping at whatever control he had left, failing miserably as his member pulsed, softly at first. As he continued to thrust in and out, he could feel Orihime's walls throb around his member, clenching it tightly from all sides.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime screamed, coming violently. The sound of his name torn from Orihime's lips made him lose that small speck of self-control that remained and he came within her with a groan. His seed coated her walls as her nectar surrounded his member. His continued thrusting slowed as they rode out their orgasm together in the darkness of her room.

Ulquiorra, with his remaining bit of energy, slowly lowered himself onto Orihime's back with shaky arms, not even bothering to pull out of her. They basked in the glorious silence for moments.

"I've waited so long to have you…" a whisper from Ulquiorra gently banished the delicate silence, bringing a hand to brush a bang away from her face. Orihime smiled softly.

"I love you, Ulquiorra." Orihime said.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against hers. "Mmm…" was all he said in response. But Orihime didn't mind. She knew that it would probably be a long while before Ulquiorra was even remotely comfortable with saying, "I love you too."

She knew in her heart that regardless of whether or not he said it aloud, he _did_ love her.

"Love…" Ulquiorra murmured as though to himself, his eyes still closed, "such a complex emotion…"

Orihime had taught Ulquiorra much about the heart through example, but there were some things his heart would have to teach him, such as love. His heart taught him how to love, it taught him how to feel love for another being, and obviously, it taught him how to show his love. Nonetheless, he still had more to learn and Orihime would be there for him through the whole learning process and beyond.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me forever…?

Ulquiorra answered the only way he knew how: with complete honesty. "I will stay with you for as long as possible, woman."

_That's something else we have to work on…_ Orihime sighed mentally when Ulquiorra called her "woman".

"Now rest. We've both used a lot of energy."

"Can't we just stay like this a bit longer?" Orihime whined.

"We can stay like this while we sleep." Ulquiorra deadpanned. Orihime sighed, knowing there was no way she could argue and win, and closed her eyes. Once Ulquiorra was sure she was asleep. He brought his hand back to her face and let his fingers run down her face, barely touching.

"Te amo tambien… mi princessa…" he whispered, barely audible. He kissed the top of her head before he too closed his eyes and fell prey to the clutches of slumber, one arm around her shoulder and tucked under her head, protecting her as they slept.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
